Star Wars Stuff
Right, so here I shall plan what may become a fairly decent Star Wars story. Characters Main Characters Jedi Order High Council *'Grand Master' Yorr Harrin **Male Arkanian, 86, Guardian, Blue Lightsaber *Sarn For **Male Pau'an, 583, Sentinel, Yellow double-bladed Lightsaber *Kairi Hien **Female Devaronian, 45, Guardian, Blue Lightsaber *Damien Vontross **Male Human, 60, Guardian, Blue Lightsaber *Mizan Ithos **Male Falleen, 103, Consular, Green Lightsaber *Arika Sarma **Female Human, 39, Sentinel, Blue Lightsaber *Rolund Akai **Male Zeltron, 48, Consular, Yellow Lightsaber *Sakana Meredin **Female Iktotchi, 32, Guardian, Blue Lightsaber *Jerod Rull **Male Human, 50, Consular, Green Lightsaber Jedi Masters *'Battlemaster' Coli Sivad **Male Besalisk, 51, Guardian, Blue double-bladed Lightsaber *'Chief Librarian' Killian Kovic **Female Kiffar, 55, Guardian, Silver Lightsaber *Hari Nonan **Female Gran, 32, Consular, Green Lightsaber *Eron Kon **Male Zabrak, 40, Consular, Green Lightsaber * * Jedi Knights *Ronan Malik **Male Human 22, Guardian, Blue Lightsaber *Elwei Tey **Female Miraluka, 21, Consular, Green Lightsaber *Jaron Casimir **Male Togruta, 22, Guardian, Yellow Lightsaber * Padawans *Mar Anadi **Male Cerean, 17, Blue Lightsaber Sith Remnant *'Dark Empress' Darth Actis (Yang Karall) **Female Human, 40, Red Lightsaber *'Sith General' Darth Iron (Sennrian Fhyssa) **Male Twi'lek, 53, Red Lightsaber *Darth Serik **?????? *Darth Koschei **Male Human, 22, Red Long-handle Lightsaber *Darth Torrin **Female Sith Pureblood, 30, Red Lightsaber *Darth Armas **Male Zabrak, 79, Black Sabercane Mandalorians While the Mandalorian Wars are a distant memory for most races in the galaxy, the Mandalorians as a whole have still not recovered after their attempt to destroy the Republic. After many decades without someone to lead their people, a new Mandalore has risen - 'Mandalore the Undying'. Having seen decades of combat, this new leader's battle prowess and leadership has given hope of a future to many Mandalorians, and has earned the ire of a wary Republic. Believed to have set up a base on Vanquo, the site of a battle over half a millennia before, this new breed of Mandalorians have not yet made their intent towards the galaxy clear. With growing numbers and reports of weapons and arms being manufactured en-masse, many within the Republic wait in fear of another invasion from these masked warriors. *'Mandalore the Undying' **Male Human, 52 *'Marshal' Mawi Lex **Female Arkanian Offshoot, 33 *'Commander' Justus Vandermynn ** Male Human, 40 *'Lieutenant' Raxas Fett **Male Human, 28 *'Lieutenant' Orlin Fett **Female Human, 27 Other Story Details STAR WARS: It is 3440 BBY, two hundred years after the events of TOR and over five hundred years after the events of KOTOR. While the Sith Empire crumbled years ago, their presence remains in the galaxy as it continues to rebuild after the Galactic War's end. While the Republic is enjoying a time of peace not seen in many years, many among the Jedi Order retain close ties with the military and believe that the only way to keep the peace is to hunt down and wipe out their ancient foes before they can rise again. This has led to a schism of sorts within the Order between those to wish to return to their role as peacekeepers and those with more militant tendencies. Meanwhile, groups of Mandalorians have begun to cause trouble in the Outer Rim; a possible sign of an attempt to reforge the mighty army that had been broken centuries before.